Look Not into the Void (up for adoption)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: After an attempt at revenge against his family's killer, Danny was removed from the time line and sent back to a place long ago in a galaxy far far away. Now with the war between the Republic and the Separatist in full swung, what will the Jedi do about this powerful child who is so ill suited to their way of thinking. Obi-Wan is not going to like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Hundreds of thousand of clocks lined the walls of Clockwork's tower. The sound of every moment was drowned out by a chorus of a million ticks. But even this nose could not be heard over the battle that was taking place there.

Many of the clocks fell from the walls to shatter on the green stone floor of the tower as the entire building shook from a blast that knocked Clockwork back and into his wall with enough force to crack the bricks and send up a wave of dusts.

The Time Ghost swung out his dark purple cloak to blow away the dust so that he could rest his crimson eyes upon his attacker. flying away from the wall, he just managed to dodge a large blast of bright green energy that tore a massive hole in the side of the clock tower where Clockwork had just been flouting. The ancient ghost of time lifted his scythe with one hand as he position his staff with his other. His condescending smile never fading as he gazed upon the creature that dared to defy him.

"I kill you!" The beast screamed in a voice that could have shattered glass and seemed to carry its own echo is it rained down a wave of destructive energy, trying to make good on his declaration, if only it could make it through the shield that Clockwork erected around himself to protect against the blasts.

To any who did not know better, they would believe that this creature was just an unusual looking human child, around fourteen years old, with hair that was completely void of color. Not the drab gray of an elderly man, but a pure snowy white. The monster's eyes were an solid and vivid green that seemed to be trying to burn holes in Clockwork. The expression on his face was a mixture of pain and rage.

"You choose to blame me for your fate? You are the monster that killed your family, not I," Clockwork said, his voice was calm and condescending as he gazed down at the smaller ghost child.

"That's a lie! You're the one that sent Box Lunch so that the Nasty Burger would explode! You're the one that made sure I got the test answers! You're the one that let us get away to the future so that... that thing would go after my family! You're the reason they're dead!" The boy shouted a green mist gathering around him as his anger grow. He was shaking uncontrollably with rage, tears coming from his eyes and he glared at Clockwork. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The boy's hands erupted into dark green flames and he throw the fire like bombs down at Clockwork, trying to incinerate him. But the elder ghost drifted to the side to dodge the first blast before defecting the second one with his scythe. Clockwork then flew at the boy at an extreme speed, swinging his scythe around in an attempt to slice the child in two.

The boy would have died right then and there if he hadn't put up a shield of bright green light around him, blocking the scythe attack. But even so, he was thrown down towards the ground and through one of Clockwork's three looking glasses when Clockwork brought his time staff down on the shield for a heavy blow.

However, when the dust was blown aside, the child was still standing there, holding the other two dinner table sized looking glasses, one in each hand. They began to glow a bright green and he throw them like frisbees at the older ghost, who just dodged them. But with a simple hand gesture, the large discs came back around and Clockwork was too surprised to dodge them completely a second time, causing him to suffer a cut to his side.

He winced from the pain and the child used the opening to launch a valley of the green energy balls from his hands at the older creature. Clockwork tried his best to dodge but one of the blasts hit him in the left shoulder, causing him to drop his scythe.

The child stopped firing and rushed forward, grabbing the scythe before it could hit the ground before flying up and into the air towards Clockwork. "Die!" He shouted angrily.

But Clockwork had had enough of fighting far. "Time out!" Clockwork said, before pressing the button on the top of his time staff. The whole world froze and the boy stopped in mid swing above him. "To think you would have grown so powerful so quickly. The strength of the darkness is truly impressive." Clockwork said as he steadied himself.

"I... I...'ll... kill... you," The ghost child said slowly. His arms were moving, but very very slowly. Far too slowly for him to ever keep up with the time ghost.

"You can resist my power? Yes. Very impressive," Clockwork said, praising the boy, but he still slapped the scythe from his head. "But not good enough." He then grabbed the child around the throat and began to squeeze the air out of him. "I suppose I might as well tell you that you are right. I did engineer everything. And it was a pleasure to see your life fall into ruin," Clockwork said, grinning his half cocked grin as he watched the tears fall down the boy's face. "But I suppose it is getting to dangerous for me to keep you around," He said, touching the bright green blood that came from the cut at his side. "Though I hardly need to kill you. I may still find some entertainment in your suffering."

Clockwork waved his staff and a bright blue portal appeared in the air next to him. He turned and tossed the boy through, letting it close behind him. "Dan may have been an interesting pawn, but he lacked a few key traits. He lacked something that he could truly hate. Something that would give him unlimited drive and strength. But you have me, Daniel. Hate me. Hate me with all of your being, until the darkness consumes you," Clockwork said to himself as he smiled. "And now all that is left for me to do, is watch. I would like to see who you will shape that war from back then."

* * *

Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, found himself on the edge of a large and lush green forest, and he could already tell that Clockwork was far out of his reach. His vengeance had been denied to him. And he was not able to stop the monster that was responsible for the deaths of his family.

Danny fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed so loud that the ground beneath him shook. Large and strange bird like creatures flew away from him as he screamed, but he didn't care. He let it all out, the pain and grief that he had been trying to bottle up inside, along with all the rage and hatred. Everything was being pushed out of him, and its vibrations carried far. Trees were being uprooted from the scream and were being blow away along with the rocks until the boy was in the middle of a crater.

Hundreds of light years away, the Jedi Council stiffened as they all felt it. There was a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was trying to enjoy the flight through space as she gazed out the windows of the large scout ship, watching the star fly by as they moved through hyperspace. But it was being made incredibly difficult to do with her master, Anakin Skywalker, and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, arguing the way they always did when they were in the same room together without adult supervision.

Ahsoka would hardly consider the two to be adults, even if they where older than her and full fledged Jedi, simply because they were always acting more like children. She did have the utmost respect for them, but it quickly got tiring to listen to them.

"All I'm saying is that we should be back on the front line fighting to end the war. Why couldn't they just send a normal scouting party to check this out?" Anakin said in his use annoyed voice. Despite being a Jedi, a member of an order of peace keeper, Ahsoka's master was rather battle hungry. Though it was because he believe it was the best way to do good in the universe at the moment. Secretly Ahsoka wondered how her master would adjust if the times of peace ever returned.

Anakin was a fairly tall man, around nineteen years old with a untidy mat of brown hair that he never bothered to clean up. He was sitting behind the seat of the ships controls like he always did, even though it was hardly a general's job to fly his men about, Anakin could rarely be pulled away from his seat behind the wheel.

Obi-Wan was sitting beside his with his arms crossed. "I've already told you Anakin, this is not a mission for the Republic, this is internal matters for the Jedi Order, we can't use military personal for our own personal missions during a war," Obi-Wan said. He was somewhere in his mid thirty, a human with a lighter brown hair, both on his head and on his chin, as he had a well kept bread that covered all of it. Unlike his former Padawan, he was always well dressed and well kept.

"Then why do we have the clones with us?" Anakin asked back.

"I told you not to bring them, but you said you wanted your replacement troopers to gain some experience at their posts outside of a red zone," Obi-Wan replied.

This line of conversation had been going on for four hours and Ahsoka finally flipped. She got up and made for the door of the scout ship's cockpit so that she could go back into the transport area. There were unfortunately no windows for her too look out of from back their, but it wasn't worth it if it meant she had to listen to the two arguing. They would be leaving hyperspace in a few minutes anyways.

Ahsoka was a Togruta from the planet Shili. She was rather well sized for a fourteen year old girl of her people though her white and blue head-tails, what her people had instead of hair, were only just starting to developed their horn like shape. But the horns would start to take shape soon, she was a teenager after all. She had deep orange skin with a few white marks as well as bright blue eyes.

She sighed as she dropped herself on a bench in the transport bay. "They're arguing again I'm assume," Rex stated rather than asked. The veteran of the team of clones sat across from her, performing maintenance on his laser riffle. Like all the clones, he had dark skin for a human and short dark brown hair and eyes. His face had a few wrinkles from stress, but that came with the job when you work under General Skywalker.

"Wouldn't that imply that they were even not arguing?" Ahsoka pointed out, getting a chuckle out of the clone. "Sometime I wonder how they ever survived being master and Padawan," She add, rubbing her temples. Though it wasn't like she and Anakin always agreed, they never went at it for hours on end. There fights were always like those of a brother and sister rather than a thick headed master and a stubborn student.

"Not meaning to bother you sir, but why are we out here in the first place?" One of the newer clones asked her. Ahsoka had gotten used to the way the troopers all referred to her as 'sir'. It was a show of respect among them. And even if she was young, she was still their superior.

"Beats me, the Jedi Council all sensed something coming from this sector so they want us to check it out," Ahsoka said, leaning back in her seat. She had sensed it too of course. All the Jedi had sensed it. But she still didn't know what it was, and the feeling disappeared after some time.

"So we're coming all the way out here because a bunch of big wigs felt like it?" The clone grumbled.

"Hey rookie, you'll learn never to underestimate the gut feelings of a Jedi," Rex said pointing a warning finger at his 'brother'. "Now stop chatting and get back to the radar. I'd like to have some warning before we are attacked."

"Sir, with all do respect, we are nowhere near the front lines. It is highly unlikely that we will encounter opposition in this area of the galaxy," The rookie said.

"You'll quickly learn not to think stupid things like that too. The General attracts droids like a magnet. So don't drop your guard if you want to last any time at all," Rex said before going back to his gun.

"Geez, I was made for combat, not this," The clone grumbled.

"You'll see combat before this job is through. I can almost guarantee that much," Rex said as he looked down his sights. "Bang," He said pretending there was a kick. A half second later the ship shook violently and the alarm went off. They were under attack.

"What the heck!?" The rookie shouted as Rex immediately started shouting out order.

"Divert power from thrusts to shield! Ozee, check our life support status and activate the maintenance droids if you find anything that looks funny! Longshot, prep the decoy flares and hold in case of enemy missiles! Rookie, I'm waiting on my report on the enemy's position!" Rex barked as he moved to prep the lasers and send out a emergency message back to Corasont, in case they were shot down. Anakin may have been the best pilot in the Republic, but he still was shot down seven times out of ten.

Ahsoka was relatively unhindered by the shaking of the vessel as she moved to the cockpit in order to get a view of what was going on. "They shot at us the moment we left hyperspace!" Anakin growled angrily as he proceeded to take evasive maneuvers in order to dodge the incoming lasers.

There was a Separatist warship circling the planet they were going to be searching. "Looks like Dooku also came out to see what the disturbance in the force was," Obi-Wan commented.

"Or maybe he was the one that caused it," Anakin mumbled. Ahsoka thought that was unlikely. Even a want to be sith lord like Dooku couldn't cause a disturbance that could be sense a hundred parsecs away. "In coming!" Anakin shouted as a set of four anti-hull heat seeking missiles came straight for them. Anakin launched decoy flares and quickly drifted to the right before cutting the engines so that the missile flew by them and hit the flares. But the ship still shook and several warning signs began to flash.

"Rats, the shrapnel got our energy coils, we've got around ten minutes of power before we are just sitting ducks!" Anakin growled, "This won't have happened if you had just let me take the battle cruiser instead of this transport ship!"

"It wouldn't be happening if you had just let me drive! You always get us shot down!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"This isn't the time you two!" Ahsoka yelled at both of them. "They're firing more missiles at us."

"Rex, are the second round of flares ready!?" Anakin shouted back in the ship.

"There was only one round sir!" Rex reported.

"Oh that's just prefect!" Anakin said as he tried to think of a way out of this. "Rex, cut all power to the rear and side shields and send them to the main thrusters!"

"Yes sir!" The trooper shouted back. Anakin pushed forwards on the wheel and they went into a dive, the missile barely missing them, but they turned around to follow.

"I would ask what your plan is, but I am pretty sure I don't want to know," Obi-Wan said, surprisingly calm considering the situation. Must have come from years of having to deal with Anakin.

"We're going to enter into the planet's atmosphere. The following missile will heat up and explode without hitting us," Anakin said, as if it was a clever idea.

"But without enough power to our shields it will cook us too!" Ahsoka tried to point out. "We'll crash."

"Better put on your seat belt then," Anakin said before shouting it to all the troopers in back.

"This is the ninth ship in a row," Ahsoka sighed as they entered the planet's atmosphere. She was getting very used to crash landings.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Anakin coughed as they all pulled themselves out of the wreckage of the latest victim to his flying skills. The ship's frontal shields had been enough to stop them from being completely destroyed on impact with the planet's surface, but they were certainly not getting off planet in that ship.

"Besides the fact that we have no way of knowing whether or not help will be coming, and we just lost our only means of communication. We're fine," Rex said as he checked the state of his brothers.

"One of your better landings, Master," Ahsoka said as she waited for the ringing to leave he ears. She looked back at what was left of the ship. It had entered the atmosphere pretty fast, but moments after the following missiles were destroyed, Anakin had deployed the emergency breaks and drastically decreased the angle of descent. There was a long trail left by they less than ideal landing, but at least they didn't fly straight into a mountain this time.

"Are you sure you are the best pilot the Republic has to offer?" Obi-Wan asked as he brushed the dirt from his armor. "Clearly we are in trouble."

"Hey, I got us to the surface didn't I, just like I was supposed to," Anakin said to his former master, holding his arms out and smiling. "So, what do we do now?"

"First things first, we need to put some distance between us and the ship," Longshot said as he pulled a few guns from the wreckage and passed them out among the clones. "It's only a matter of time before those clankers send out a search party to check for survivors."

"Good point, but we also need to procure us a new ship," Ahsoka said, looking in the direction of the planet's raising sun. She could feel something calling out to her. "Master, do you feel that?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan frowned closing their eyes before they nodded. "Yes, it must be what we were sent here to find," Anakin said, turning towards the same direction.

"And what the Seperatists are hoping to find as well," Obi-Wan added.

"So if we start heading in that direction, we might run into one of the Separatist landing vessels," Ahsoka added.

"So we can both complete out mission and get us a way out of here. Good thinking Snips," Anakin said, using his nickname for his Padawan. "Alright men, I want you to ready to move in five minutes. We've got some distance to move before we can get into cover," He said, turning to look over the short expanse of land between them and the edge of the forest that would allow them to move without having to worry about being seen from the skies. It would probably be only a fifteen minute march, but that was fifteen minutes that could land them being bombed into to next lifetime. They needed to move fast. Anakin grabbed his emergency supply bag and began to move. He wasn't about to let his crew die. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Count Dooku was only a little surprised to find a Republic transport vessel on route to the planet his master had ordered him to search. After all, if he and his apprentice were able to sense the disturbance in the force all the way from the Separatist senate, then there was little doubt in his mind that Yoda would have sensed it from the Republic's capital.

He could even venture a guess as to who it was piloting the ship. There was only a few pilots stupid enough to try a stunt like the one had just witnessed, and one of them was lucky enough to pull it off.

It was Anakin Skywalker, it was always Skywalker. More than likely Obi-Wan was there with him. It always seemed like he was. Dooku hated those two Jedi more than any of the others. They were the only ones foolish enough to get in his way, who also always seemed to survive every encounter. They were like roaches, impossible to get rid of and constantly multiplying, as Skywalker now had his own padawan who was becoming a third thorn in the sith's side.

So it was to no shock to him when the scouts he had sent to the planet to check the wreckage reported that there were no dead bodies. None at all. Dooku didn't know how Skywalker did it. The Force could only explain so much.

"Master, what are your orders?" Ventress asked as she bowed before her master.

Dooku's eyes turned to his young apprentice. Despite her pale white skin and slender figure, the Dathomirian girl was not easy on the eyes. She had a look of disgust plastered onto her face that never went away and her head was shaved bold. Her image was one that could drive children to tears, but that was fine for a sith's apprentice. It was her boundless hatred that appealed to Dooku anyways.

"It would seem we have some Jedi company down on the planet. Lets make sure that they never leave there alive," Dooku said as he got up from his chair to move towards the landing vessels. He was a rather tall and elderly human, his gray hair and beard gave him a noble look, even though he couldn't be more despicable, because he really did try hard at it. He was dressed in black with a black cape. How the more innocent planets of the Separatist Alliance didn't realize he was evil was a complete mystery. "It is time that I finally rid myself of those stubborn insects," He grumbled as he walked past his Ventress. He's vengeance was long over due.

* * *

"So Rookie, still worried about not seeing enough action?" Rex joked getting a few chuckle from some of the older clones at the expense of the new guy.

"Sorry sir," The new guy said, feeling a bit humiliated.

"Don't feel to bad about it. My Master can't walk down the street without being caught up in a few assassination attempts and an attack from a droid army," Ahsoka said as she repositioned her pack on her back.

"Hey, you've been in just as much of it as I have, Snips," Anakin protested, looking back at the girl. They were just moving over the last small hill before they would reach the forest and Obi-Wan was in the lead. The older Jedi stopped at the top however when he saw what was there.

"If you two are done, you might want to take a look at this," Obi-Wan called out over his shoulder. The men picked up the pace and reached the top. They were looking down at a sizable crater that bordered the forest.

"Did one of the missiles hit down here?" Rex said as he looked around.

"I don't think so. If you look you will see there are no scorch marks anywhere," Anakin pointed out. He really wished that he had thought to bring R2 along. The droid's sensors would have come in handy.

"You're right. Could it have been a repulser shot?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Why would anyone have shot one right here? It was no where near our ship, and repulser shots don't go through changes in atmosphere," Anakin said as he looked around.

"Could it have been made by the thing we are looking for?" Ahsoka suggested. It sure did feel like something, but it was weaker than what they could feel coming from the forest.

"Maybe, but what ever it was isn't here now," Obi-Wan said before turning to the forest himself. "We should probably search the forest for it."

"Right," Anakin agreed. "Snips, you stay here and..."

"What!? Why do I have to stay behind?" Ahsoka protested.

"Because we need eyes out for any droid drop ships for us to steal. We do need to get out of here eventually," Anakin pointed out. Ahsoka pouted a little, but she had to admit her master was right this time. "Longshot, Rex, you two are coming with us to try to find what did this. The rest of you, hold tight. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Ahsoka was not happy as she watched them leave, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she sat down on the edge of the crater, looking out over the flat land.

* * *

Ahsoka had been their for only ten minutes and she was already going crazy from the wait. Her lack of patients was something she had in common with the master. "I can't believe they left me to watch some hole in the ground," She grumbled as she flopped onto her back. Sighing she opened her eyes up and stared into the sky.

The sun was still only just raising, the same as it was when they first reached the planet. It must have had a rather long day for the sun raise to last so long. Though the world still only had one sun, so it wasn't like the darkness never came.

Dark. Now that was a word that was thrown around a lot at the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka herself couldn't claim to understand it. She believed that the Separatists were evil, but that was simply through experience, seeing the things that they do to threaten the neutral worlds into submission, or even straight up attacking people who couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. But all of the 'lure to the dark side' stuff was something that was to complicated for her to understand.

She tried to picture something happening that would make her or her master suddenly join the Separatists, but she couldn't imagine that ever happening.

She was pulled out of this train of though when she noticed smoke in the sky. "A forest fire?" Was her first thought, but no, there was not enough smoke for it to be that big. It was only a small thin stream, only visible do to the way the light of the raising sun was hitting it.

Ahsoka weighed her options and decided to check it out. "Guys, I see some smoke coming from that direction," She said, bringing it to the clones attention.

"Looks pretty small, a cooking fire?" One clone said scratching his chin.

"This planet isn't populated. I highly doubt there is any cooking fire," Another scoffed.

"Then what's your explanation, smart guy?" The first demanded.

"Clankers," The second replied lifting his gun.

"Either way, we need to check it out," Ahsoka said, taking up her pack.

"Didn't the Generals say to say here?" Another rookie said.

"You'll find that those kind of things are move like suggestions rather than real orders with us," Ahsoka said with a smile before taking off towards the smoke, leaving the other to follow her.

Ahsoka was much faster than the clone troopers, so she went on ahead, using the Force to hasten her steps and move through the trees without even shaking the branches. It took her almost no time at all to come to where the smoke was coming from. But she was more than a little surprised to see what was there.

It was a young boy who looked around the same age as she was stooped over a fire with a pot made of stone on top of it where he was cooking what looked like leafs and roots from the nearby plants. The boy looked human, with pitch black hair. He was where a white top that was covered in burns and cuts, but oddly enough his body seemed to be untouched as far as Ahsoka could tell.

He didn't even notice her as he tended to the small fire and tasted the broth that he had been making. It must have been bad because he made a gagging motion and said a few words that Ahsoka couldn't understand. "_If only Sam could see me now._" The tone in his voice seemed sad as he looked down and started to eat the slop that he had made.

Ahsoka looked around the small clearing where he was set up to find that there was a very hastily thrown together shelter made from a few downed trees, some branches, and mud. The mud didn't even look dry yet. He couldn't have been here for very long.

"Sir! Where are you!?" One of the clones shouted as the troopers approached the area.

The boy's head shot up and turning in the direction the voices were coming from, and then to Ahsoka's astonishment, the boy disappeared into thin air right before the clone troopers stumbled into the camp.

Ahsoka sighed and dropped down right in front of them, getting a reaction out of the newer clones as she did. "You scared him off," Ahsoka said angrily.

"Him, sir?" One of the clones asked her, more than a little confused.

"There was a boy here, but he disappeared because you made so much noise," She said turning away from the clones and looking around the camp. "I think he was what were came here to find, but he's gone now." The clones looked about but couldn't find anything.

"Sir, perhaps we should contact the General's group and report our findings," A trooper suggested.

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright, we'll contact them."

"Oh, I don't think you will," A voice that was hard to forget said and Ahsoka barely had time to turn around before she was hit by an electric current. Count Dooku had entered the clearing with his assassin and a group of elite combat droids.

The pain from the lightning quickly overwhelmed Ahsoka and she began to lose consciousness. She could only watch and the clones who had been taken by surprise were completely overwhelmed before her vision faded to black.

After the strike was over Ventress stood over Ahsoka. "Should I kill her now, Master?" The assassin asked.

"No, not quite yet," Dooku replayed as he walked around the clearing. "Whatever we are searching for, she has seen it. So we will keep her alive for questioning. And to lure out the other Jedi." Dooku grinned as he started towards the edge of the forest, his hands held behind his back. "But soon, you can have your way with her."

Ventress grinned as she ordered the droids to pick up the girl and the clones that were still alive. Hostages were always helpful.

But after they left the boy reappeared in the clearing, looking in the direction they had just gone. Then a moment later there was a flash of white light, and he was gone again.

* * *

Ahsoka felt pain all over. Distant but growing closer and closer as she started to regain her other senses. Her eyes flustered open and then she immediately regretted doing so as she saw the black robed shape of Count Dooku standing over her.

"So she awakens," Dooku said in his smug voice.

Ahsoka was in front of a Separatist drop ship along with three clones who survived the first attacks. Her arms were in metallic shackles in front of her, but when she tried to struggle against them she was pulled down by two droid guards holding electric spears. Another sent of these guards was standing behind the clones and they were surrounded by two dozen elite droids all holding spread shot laser riffles.

"Now now, there is no need to struggle. I simply wish to ask you some questions," Count Dooku said, leaning over the girl. "Tell me what you find? Where is the creature that caused this disturbance in the Force?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about," Ahsoka said trying again to struggle, but her bonds were too tight. Her eyes scanned the nearby area, hoping to find her lightsaber, but her heart sank when she saw it on Ventress's hip.

"I think we can get you to talk," Ventress said as she activated one of her two curve handled red lightsabers and held it close to the Padawan's right arm. "A slight handy capping while not devalue you as a hostage, but it might loosen your tongue." Ahsoka swallowed as she looked at the red laser blade, but she kept her mouth shut. "Have it your way," Ventress sneered as she raised her lightsaber up to bring it down in a long arc over Ahsoka's arm.

Ahsoka clenched her eyes tight, but then she sensed something. A huge emotional pulse moved through the air around them, Ahsoka felt worry coming from someone, and someone powerful at that.

She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see Ventress doubling over as he hit hard in the stomach before being thrown to the ground.

Ahsoka blinked and suddenly there was a boy standing over her. One with snow white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. A pale white glow flowed off of he stood there after appearing from thin air.

His hand were suddenly engulfed in green flames and he turned around and grabbed the faces of the droids that were holding Ahsoka down. There was a blasting sound and the droids fell to the ground, their head removed from their bodies.

The moment of shock passed and the droids started to raise their guns by the green flames flew like laser shots from the boy's hands as she spun around taking down a half dozen of the droids and he jumped off to the side to draw fire away from Ahsoka.

The Padawan turned to look at the downed assassin and her lightsaber on Ventress's belt. Concentrating the force on the handle, the thing came alive and jumped into the air and back to its Jedi. The moment it entered Ahsoka's hand she activated it and began to deflect the incoming laser fire as she quickly moved to free the clones who were already moving to take possession of the downed droid's weapons.

The boy had taken down a dozen droids when he felt himself being pulled up into the air and thrown the to ground. He gasped with more surprise than pain with the impact and looked around to see Count Dooku looking at him with a glare as he moved his arm back and forth, using the force to throw the child around like a rag doll before pulling him in and activating his lightsaber for a finishing blow.

But before the child was in range he reversed directions in mid air causing the lightsaber's slash to miss.

It might have been the first time anyone had seen a surprised expression on Dooku's face as the Sith Lord watched the boy flout into the air, firing down at him with green balls of light that came from his hands.

But Dooku wasn't too surprised to keep fighting and used the Force to guild his hands, deflecting each incoming blast with his lightsaber. One of the shots was redirected and landed near Ahsoka herself as she finished off the last of the droids. Seeing this the boy stopped firing at Dooku and just glared at the Sith.

"So you don't wish the girl harm do you?" Dooku said, staring the the boy. "But that still doesn't answer what kind of creature you are."

"_Wow, I don't know what you are saying, but it sure sounds evil. I'll have to give you an attitude adjustment._" The boy spoke in a language that Ahsoka couldn't understand, but there was a definite smug tone in his voice as his hand began to glow again and he dove straight for the ground.

But rather than smashing into the surface he passed straight through, as if it was the surface of a pool of water.

Dooku frowned and closed his eyes, focusing on the boy's presence. He sensed the attack before it reached him and he jumped back right as the boy came out of the ground in front of him. The boy looked surprised that Dooku had managed to dodge his attack but he still had enough time to duck out of the way of the first lightsaber thrust.

Dooku kept coming, one attack after enough to try to stop the boy from getting out of range, but after the first seven swings the child brought up his glowing green hands and grabbed the red blade of Dooku's lightsaber.

The boy let out a scream of pain and kicked Dooku in the stomach, knocking the Sith Lord back. Looking down at his hands he could see that the laser sword had burned straight through his gloves and scorched his hands. He looked a little surprised at the amount of damage that he had taken. But Dooku was equally surprised that he had managed to block a lightsaber with his bare hands, even if it was only for a moment.

"_Well that hurt._" The boy said in his own language before he glared at the Dark Lord. The energy around his hands grew stronger again. "_Maybe I just need to use more juice!_"

He ran at Dooku and was firing more of his energy shots as he went keeping Dooku on the defensive until he got up close. Dooku swung his blade down and the boy grabbed it against, and this time his energy held up. He gave a smug grin as he pushed the blade back, but Dooku turned off the blade, retracting it before positioning it in front of the white haired boy's chest and turning it back on.

The boy gasped and the blade extending out into his chest, puncturing one of his lungs. But he glared down at the Count and beams of green light came from his eyes and hit Dooku in the right shoulder pushing in back and getting the blade out of the boy's chest.

Each of the combatants was struggling with the pain as they righted themselves for another go. Dooku switched his sword to his left had as to boy spat out a mouthful of green and red blood. The boy raised his hand and beaconed to the fallen Jedi in the universal sign of challenge. "_Come at me bro._"

Dooku narrowed his eyes at the boy, but he did take the challenge, moving quickly into striking range.

The clones and Ahsoka had finished off the rest of the droids, suffering only one clone casualty and were just staring slack jawed as the fight between the boy and the Sith unfolded.

The boy was managing to block a few strikes from the lightsaber, but it was clear that some of the damage was getting through as he bleed from the cuts on the back of his hands. After a few strikes, Dooku thought he saw his opening and took it, taking a long step forwards and doing a horizontal swing. But to his shock the boy spilt in half along his waste, letting the blade pass between the two halves before they reconnected and he moved in, grabbing Dooku's wrist and punching him in the gut before throwing him up into the air.

Dooku had to defend himself as the boy charge up a powerful energy blast that knocked him through the sky even though he guarded it.

Dooku used the force to cushion his fall and was back on his feet and looking at the boy as the child charged him. But the Sith Lord had had enough and swung out his right hand as best he could and let the lightning jump out from his finger tips. The boy screamed as the electricity flowed through his vanes. "You will not get the best of me!" Dooku growled but his glare turned to panic and the boy rolled over and grinned.

"_I think this is yours!_" The child throw out his own arms and bolts of green electricity came from his fingers and hit Dooku. The Dark Lord gave a cry of shock as he himself was pushed back.

Dooku panted from the pain as he looked at the child who was showing similar signs of tiring. Ventress was at her master's side the next second and the clones opened fight on the pair. "Master, what should we do?" Ventress asked as she deflected the shots.

"We well leave for now but this isn't over," Dooku said as he moved back towards his ship, blocking laser fire as he went.

As the shuttle took off, the boy sighed and looked over at Ahsoka. He flowed into the air and went over to her. The clones tensed but Ahsoka waved them down when the asked if they should open fight. "Are you alright?" The boy said in his weird language, but the message got across, the concern was clear in his green eyes.

"Y...yeah. We're fine," Ahsoka said, trying to keep her voice reassuring.

The boy gave a wide grin and then collapsed onto the ground. A ring of white light appeared and swept over his body, turning him into the boy from the clearing. A large red patch was spreading across his white clothes from were he had been stabbed.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she immediately started to search for a way to contact her master. They needed to get help, and now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Ahsoka sat outside of the medical bay at the Republic Station they had rushed to the moment they had gotten off planet, along with her master, Anakin.

"I can sense your worry, but you must calm yourself. There is nothing we can do now but wait, and no amount of worry can change that," Anakin said to his Padawan.

"Master, does anyone ever listen to that advice?" Ahsoka said raising a eyebrow.

"No, but I wouldn't me much of a mentor if I didn't at least try," Anakin joked. "Who knows how many times Master Obi-Wan told me the same thing." He then put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've done everything you could, but now his life is in the Force's hands."

"But if I had just stayed put like you said, then maybe we wouldn't have been caught. Maybe no one would have gotten hurt," Ahsoka said, blaming herself for what had happened.

"Well then, try to remember that for next time. But don't dwell on it now. Regret is one of a Jedi's greatest enemies. One that cannot be gotten rid of completely, but one that we must keep at bay," Anakin said calmly.

Ahsoka snorted. "You've been hanging around Yoda too much."

"Hey, Yoda is the greatest Jedi alive right now you know," Anakin said defensively.

Ahsoka nodded, a gentle smile crossing her features. "Thank you, master." The door to the med-bay opened up and the medical droid exited. "How is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"There is nothing to worry about. Your friend is only suffering from a bit of food poisoning. He ate a few wild herbs that he really shouldn't have," The droid reported, not noticing the incredulous looks one the Jedis' faces. "I have give in some medicine to help flush out the chemicals, but he will be hungry when he..."

"Wait a second, food poisoning!? What about the wounds!?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"I'm sorry, what wounds?" The droid inquired.

"We're talking about that wound to his chest, from him getting impaled on a lightsaber!" Anakin growled. Medical droids were his second to least favorite type of droid to deal with, right after protocol droids. Even the enemy battle droids weren't as annoying to deal with, because he could at least just cut them up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not understand your humor. There is no such wound," The droid commented. Anakin's eyes widened and he pushed past the droid, knocking it to the ground as he entered the room where the boy was laying in the hospital bed. Ahsoka came in right behind her master.

Anakin grabbed the sleeping boy's sheets and lifted it up. But the droid was right. There wasn't a single scratch on the boy's body. "What is he?" Anakin wondered out loud. But he dropped the sheets and turned to his equally shocked Padawan. "We should probably tell Obi-Wan about this," Anakin said as he turned to leave. Ahsoka only stopping for a momentary sigh of relief before following.

* * *

They found Obi-Wan in the work space he had been provided with, his hand moving across a holo-display. The older Jedi had a rather unhappy expression on his face.

"Is something the matter, master?" Anakin said, knowing the look that meant he was about to get an earful.

"'Is something the matter?' I would most certainly believe that something is the matter. We have to write up a report to the Chancellor about everything that happened on our mission, and you two have been nowhere to be found," Obi-Wan said, frowning at the two.

"Oh, sorry," Anakin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, why do we have to report everything to the Chancellor? I thought this was an internal matter for the Jedi," Ahsoka pointed out.

"It would have been, except that some clones died, making it a government matter. And why were there clones there?" Obi-Wan said, glaring at his old apprentice.

"Oops," Anakin said rubbing the back of his neck some more. "Sorry about that too."

Obi-Wan sighed and started rubbing is temples. "Luckily I talked the Chancellor into qualifying it as a top secret mission, otherwise the entire Republic would know about our new friend. And we would have to explain to the entire Senate how a child who appeared out of nowhere fought against the most dangerous man in the galaxy and came out on top. I can't even began to imagine the repercussions if such a thing got out."

"What is going to happen to him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who knows. The Jedi Council and the Chancellor are going to hold a meeting about it as soon as we get back to Coruscant. For now he is in Jedi Order's care. Assuming he survives his injures," Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"Oh... about that," Anakin said remember why they had come in the first place. "The wound to his chest has vanished. There's no sign that he was ever injured at all. The medical droid says that he is just suffering from food poisoning from eating the wrong kind of plants while he was out there."

"You're kidding," Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows flying up.

"Not a scratch on him," Anakin reiterated. "It's hard to believe, I know."

"Nothing heals that quickly. What is he?" Obi-Wan said looking down at his report and realizing he was going to have to revise it for this new information. "He looks like a normal human child."

"Maybe he is bless by the Force," Ahsoka suggested.

"The Force doesn't give someone the power to shot lasers out of their hands, pass through solid objects, or heal so quickly. No, some other form of magic is at work here," Obi-Wan mumbled, closing his eyes and concentrating. "I will need to get a blood sample from him so that we can run some tests. Maybe we can understand what he is and why the Force has lead us too him," Obi-Wan said, before getting up. "In the mean time, you two can write your field reports. And don't tell anyone about this! The clones have already been informed to keep quiet, and I don't want any leaks on this ship."

Anakin and his Padawan both winced but nodded as they the elder master left the room. "Oops," Anakin said again. He had already called ahead to Coruscant and told his secret wife, Senator Padma Amidala, all about it.

"I'm sure we can convince Padma not to make a scene... Alright fine that's not going to happen," Ahsoka admitted.

"A Jedi must face reality, even if it is going to hurt." Anakin agreed.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt uneasy as he watched the medical droid move forward with a needle to get a blood sample from the boy. They wouldn't have needed to do this, but the stupid robot had already thrown away the blood soaked clothes when he had put the boy in the bland Manila hospital clothes.

The needle went into the boy's arm and Obi-Wan watch as the veil started to slowly fill with red liquid. "There we go, Master Kenobi," The droid said, holding up the veil.

But then the boy started to shift around. His eyes fluttered open and they found Obi-Wan, standing there in white armor with his hands behind his back and a serious look on his face. And they they spotted the veil of blood.

His eyes widened and turned green. Obi-Wan felt a rush of fear come from the boy as his hand whipped out and a blast of green light hit the needle and fried it out of existence.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan complained turning to the boy who sank through the bed and disappeared. "Well this isn't good," The Jedi said as he called up Anakin and Rex. They had to find the boy before anything bad happened.

* * *

"_Alright Danny, just calm down. Just because you are in a very white station that looks really high tech, is really clean, and has that 'owned by the government' air about it, doesn't mean that it is the GIW._" Danny mumbled to himself as he tried to calm down after seeing the man in white armor taking a blood sample from him.

"_No... not at all._" He gulped as he moved through the hallways, completely invisible to the human eye. But as he passed one of the rooms, he heard a lot of noise coming from the other side. So he phased his head in through the wall to find out what was going on, and his eyes widened with shock.

It looked a bit like the school cafeteria, with the lunch line and rows of tables. Only instead of the normal people sitting in their normal social division, the entire thing was filled with nearly identical buff Hispanic men wearing identical white armor. Each of them eating what looked like bland brown nutrients bars and speaking in a language that Danny didn't understand.

"_Oh my god. I must have died and gone to Tucker's personal hell. Or maybe it is Sam's heaven._" Danny said, shivering at the thought. "_Either one would explain the fact that I wake up in a hospital room with a man who sported impressive facial hair._"

Danny pulled his head from the wall and kept moving along in this current hallway. It wasn't like he had any better plan. "_I've got to get... out... of... here._" Danny's words fell off as he passed a large glass window, seeing the endless ocean of stars opening up in front of him had drove all thoughts out of the boy's mind as he just stared out at it. He was in a space station.

The view drove everything home for him. Everything that he had been trying to repress the last few days. The death of his family, the monster that used his name to do it, the god that had taken pleasure in toying with his life, his day left deserted on that empty world. All the things that he had known better than to think about, because any one of them could have paralyzed him, and he had to keep moving. But out in deep space, where was there to go? What could he do? What was he even going to fight for, with his family gone and himself so far away from home? He had to fight for something... didn't he?

The thoughts started to overwhelmed him. And it then accrued to him as he looked out into the dark void of space, that he was all alone.

The ghost child lost out to the sorrow that weighed down on him, and he slide to his knees, his invisibility forgotten. Then he began to cry. It wasn't the angry or dispirit tears he had shed in his fight with Clockwork, as he tried to kill fate itself in order to fulfill his promise before time could turn him into the monster it was trying to make him out to be. These were the first tears that were full of sadness, tears to mourn everything that he had lost.

The boy didn't even notice as two troopers came out of the mess hall and spotted him. "What the? Hey, what's this kid doing here?" Cody said as he walked towards the boy, not expecting anything in the least.

"Hey, what's the matter? You lost are something?" Hector asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The child momentarily stiffened before grabbing the clone's hand and spin tossing him across the hallway as if the trooper weighed nothing at all.

"What the devil!" Cody shouted, making to grab the boy, but his attempt landed him a elbow to the chest plate and the boy slipped from his grasp before running off away from them.

"_Got to keep moving. Got to hide somewhere to hide._" Danny kept saying to himself as he turned invisible again. Not that he knew what he was hiding from. It was only natural for a Phantom to hide.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow as he spoke with Obi-Wan in the debriefing room. Ahsoka, Rex, and Longshot were also in attendance, being the only others on station who knew about the boy's existence.

"I mean, he woke up and freaked out just before falling THROUGH his bed and out of the room. Though not before blasting the medical droid." Obi-Wan said scratching his chin.

"At least something good came of it then." Longshot muttered, they wanted a different model anyways.

"What are we going to do then? Everything about him was supposed to remain top secret." Ahsoka said, trying to move the subject along.

"Well, it's a little too much to hope that he will simply go unnoticed on a station with this many people in it." Anakin said crossing his arms. "I'm sure he will turn up sooner or later." The younger Jedi master said.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow. "The boy managed to match Dooku. If he gets into trouble we could have quite a disaster on our hands."

"Well then how about we start moving then before that happens." Ahsoka said, getting impatient. "It isn't like he is hard to track in an area this small. He leaves a disturbance in the Force wherever he goes. If we don't want other people to find him before we do, we need to start moving."

"She's got a point." Anakin said, looking to his old master.

Obi-Wan sighed, but before he could answer they got a call from someone inside the base. "This is General Kenobi, what is it?" He said, hoping against hope that it wasn't about what he thought it was about.

"Sir, this is Commander Cody, we were attacked in the hallways outside the mess halls. Not sure what it was. Looked like a kid, but it hit like a heavy armaments droid." Cody said over the phone.

"I understand, we're on our way." Obi-Wan said.

"Should I gather up the rest of the boys and do a sweep of the area?" Cody asked. "If this is a Separatist spy then we should probably get our weapons ready and..."

"No!" "Don't you dare!" Anakin and Ahsoka shouted quickly, stopping Cody's train of thought.

Obi-Wan coughed. "I assure you that this is no Separatist ploy. We believe the boy is just confused, but he is still highly dangerous. Spread word that if you see him you are to avoid contact and report any sightings to us." Obi-Wan said. The clone gave the affirmative, and the call ended. "We need to locate him as fast as possible. But we cannot risk him losing his temper."

"Then we just need to take it slowly. First we find him, then we try to talk things out." Anakin said, turning to leave the room. "Come on Ahsoka."

"Right behind you master." The Padawan said, and they both exited.

"I guess that mean you two are with me." Obi-Wan said to Rex and Longshot. "Hopefully this will go better than our first meeting."

* * *

"You sure you can track him?" Longshot asked General Kenobi as they moved through the hallways. Obi-Wan in front with his eyes closed holding out his hand to feel the changes in the Force.

"The disturbances he leaves in the Force are strong. Stronger than any Jedi I have ever known, though the child has no control over his emotions. Tracking him is simple for anyone with a strong connection to the Force." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"You get any of that?" Longshot asked Rex.

"He said 'it's a Jedi thing'." Rex translated to the best of his abilities.

Obi-Wan stopped outside of a storage room. "He's in here." He said, opening the door.

The three walked into the room and looked around. The room was empty except for some crates stacked neatly against the walls.

"Sure you have the right room?" Longshot asked as he turned his head back and forth.

"Yes. He's here." Obi-Wan said, sounding very sure of himself. Obi-Wan could feel it, the boy's emotions. They moved through the room like a storm. And he could recognize the types. They were emotions he was seeing more and more of these days of war; grief and fear.

"We are not here to hurt you. You can come out." Obi-Wan said, maintaining his professional manner. Nothing happened. "You will reveal yourself." Obi-Wan said, trying for a Jedi mind trick. Something that proved to be a wrong move.

The amount of fear coming from the boy sky rocketed and Obi-Wan was to shocked to dodge as he felt a presence moving towards him. The Jedi nearly doubled over, knees buckling as he felt a fist connect with his stomach.

"Sir!" Rex shouted before he was hit hard on the side of the helmet, knocking him to the side. He tried to look up at what hit him but his brother was tossed on top of him. "Urg... what was that? I didn't see a thing."

"That... would be our guest." Obi-Wan groaned as he got to his knees. He pressed his wrist communicator. "Anakin, we found him, but he got away. Oh, and don't try Jedi mind tricks. He doesn't seem to take kindly to them." Obi-Wan said with a slight moaned.

"You never were good with kids." Anakin said, probably taking a certain amount of pleasure in the older Jedi's failure. "Don't worry, we'll handle this." He said before hanging up.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi. Well handle it. You just make sure that you are okay." Ahsoka said before she too dropped out of contact.

"They talk about me like I'm old." Obi-Wan said, almost sounding depressed as he pulled himself together. He would let them have there fun. He needed to find a functioning Medical droid to check on his ribs.

* * *

Danny was still shocked from the second encounter with the bearded man in white armor. He was huddled in the back of a bedroom that he found that seemed to be unused, trying to figure out what had happened.

The man hadn't just known where Danny had been even though he had remained invisible, he had tried to enter Danny's mind. But how did he do it? He had looked human and Danny didn't see him activate any form of magical artifact or gadget that would have allowed him to do anything like that. Then again, he didn't even know where or when he was, though he guessed that he was in the future. The dominance of laser weapons and the space station made that the obvious theory for him. Did the GIW of the future have tech that would let them mind control ghosts? And how did he get there in the first place?

He hardly noticed when the door shifted open with a loud whooshing sound and two people walked in. He turned his head, not dropping his invisibility. He was expecting to see more of the people in white armor, but instead the two standing in front of him were very different.

One was a young man, tall with a rather rough look about him and a scar at the corner of his right eye. His brown hair was messy and unkempt, and he was dressed in black and brown cloth armor. He had a shaggy, yet proud air about him.

The other was the girl from down on the planet. She wasn't human, that much was for curtain, but her bright blue eyes were so alive and full of concern that it nearly shocked the boy out of his invisibility. The girl, for he believe it to be a girl, looked around his age and had dark orange skin with white tattoo marks on it. There was a white skin like membrane with blue stripes over her head instead of hair and she wore a brown skirt and tank top.

It was obvious that these two were not GIW. Neither of them gave off the strict military vive that Danny got from the GIW and the racist monsters in the GIW would never interact with a nonhuman being. Plus, they didn't look the part in their darker outfits.

"Hey there, no reason to be afraid." The young man said, going down on one knee. His voice was calm and gentle and he had a half smile on his face that got rid of much of the tension that Danny had been feeling. He was holding a plate in one of his hands that had some of the brown bars that Danny had seen from his peek into the cafeteria. "The medical droid said you would be hungry when you woke up. So go ahead and eat." The man said, putting the food down on the ground before backing up and standing with the girl.

"Master, I don't think he understands the Common language." The girl said looking over at tall man.

"Doesn't matter, Snips. I've had to deal with language barriers like this before." The man said, keeping a calm voice as he smiled down at the girl. "You just need a calm voice, to give them plenty of room, and make sure to let them make the first move. That is how we can build trust. I'm willing to bet that he is smart enough to figure out that we mean him no harm. Plus, guys got to eat." He said with a slight shrug and a chuckle.

Danny looked down at the plate. It could be a trap. It could be poisoned. But he just realized how hungry he was. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days, and for all he knew that could have been the case. He moved forward and knowing perfectly well that they knew he was there, he let his invisibility drop as he started to pick up and eat the food. He found it surprisingly good, actually having flavor and texture, despite how bland it looked. "_Thanks for the food._" He said as he started to eat, looking up at the two visitors.

* * *

Ahsoka was only a little surprised when the boy returned to the visible spectrum and started eating, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor in front of them, looking up at them with a certain level of curiosity as well as caution.

"It worked, master." Ahsoka said surprised.

"Of course it worked. Obi-Wan could have done it as well, but he tried to hurry things along by using a Jedi mind trick to calm the kid down." Anakin said crossing his arms and smiling. "I hope they let me be the one to give him the lecture on the importance of patents. I'm pretty sure I could give it. I've heard it from him enough times to recite it in my sleep."

Ahsoka laughed as her master joked around. The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two. "We should probably call a protocol droid to see if we can't figure out what language he speaks." Ahsoka suggested.

Anakin groaned. "Why does it always have to be protocol droids." He sighed. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on him while you do that, but could you also bring some large paper and something to draw with. Something makes me think that the droid would be able to understand him."

"What makes you say that, master?" Ahsoka asked the Jedi.

"Simple, have you ever meet anyone who can turn invisible before?" Anakin asked. "Even if he looks human, he's part of a completely different and unknown species. So we might need a different means of communication."

"Alright. I'll report to Obi-Wan while I'm at it, tell him that we found him." Ahsoka said, giving the boy another look before leaving the home. Things were certainly getting weird.

* * *

They group had gathered together for their return trip to return to the Republic capital. Ahsoka was surprised how easy it was to get the strange boy onto the transport ship. Through their connection to the force the Jedi could feel excitement flowing off of the boy when he was entering the ship. Rex and Longshot were notably less excited at the prospect of sharing the confined ship in empty space with the boy. But after being assured by Anakin that they were safer than they would be on the battlefield the two clone troopers climbed aboard.

Anakin had been right in guessing that the protocol droid wouldn't be able to figure out what the kid had been saying, but he hadn't had much luck with figuring out things by exchanging drawings as Ahsoka had watched what had to be the strangest game of pictionary the galaxy had ever seen.

In the end the only thing that Anakin knew for sure was that the kid had a talent for drawing as he showed them several pictures and odd beings that the Jedi had never seen or heard of. They guessed that they were life forms form whatever planet the boy originated from, but they couldn't be sure that he wasn't just making stuff up.

It was a rather quiet ride as they flew through space. They had talked a bit at first, but they had a feeling that having a conversation in front of the boy was a bit rude and had quieted down a bit, even though he didn't show any signs of carrying.

"The guy hasn't blinked in over twenty minutes. Is that normal?" Longshot mumbled as he observed the boy who's face was pressed up against the window, gazing out at the light streams as they flew through hyperspace.

"Well he did recover from being stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber rather quickly, so I would imagine he's fine." Obi-Wan said.

"This can of reaction is pretty common for peoples first ride between planets." Anakin said not bothering it look over at the boy, it wasn't like he was going to move or anything.

"Maybe, but not for this long." Longshot huffed, before turning away from the boy.

"Not meaning to pry, sir, so forgive me if I over step my bounds, but... what the heck is he?" Rex asked the Generals.

"Honestly Rex, I wish I knew. We are as clueless as you are on this matter, but if anyone should know, it would be Master Yoda." Anakin said simply.

"And even if he doesn't, the Jedi temple has a database of every known intelligent species in the galaxy. We will have resources to go off of, even if the boy does refuse to give us any blood sample." Obi-Wan added. A second attempt at getting a blood sample from the boy had cost them a second medical droid and brought an end to any further attempts.

Though the kid seemed more or less comfortable with Anakin and Ahsoka, he tensed up whenever Obi-Wan or one of the clones approached him. Something that Anakin enjoyed rubbing in Obi-Wan's face.

"Can we think of a name for him? Because just calling him 'kid' or 'boy' is starting to feel weird." Ahsoka said as she watched his reaction to the endless sea of lights flying by.

"How about Spooks, cause the kick freaks me out." Longshot suggested.

"Spooks huh, a little childish, but I guess it works. What you think Snips?" Anakin asked his apprentice.

"Sure, why not, anything is better than just calling him kid. After all, he looks like he's the same age as I am, and who knows how old he really is. It would be weird later on if we found out her's really older than any of us." Ahsoka said shrugging.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, that would be rather entertaining." He said as he flicked at a few switches. "Alright we're coming out of hyperspace now."

No sooner had he said this than the lights blurring passed the ship vanished and they were back in normal space flying towards the Coruscant, the Republic Capital. He flicked some switches to get on the radio with the Senate building's landing zone. "This is General Skywalker, requesting permission to land."

"We read you General, permission granted." Another clones voice came in over the radio.

They were landing in front of the Senate building. Spooks turned as he head the rest of them unbuckling their seat belts. "Come on Spooks. We got an appointment to make." Anakin said, facing the boy and nodding in the direction of the opening hanger door. The boy understood the gesture and got up himself, following the younger of the two Jedi masters and his Padawan.

"He seems very complacent for someone that doesn't understand a word we are saying." Rex said as he came out following Obi-Wan.

"Its because he probably realizes he has nothing better to do. He seems smart enough to release he can't have much of a life if he is alone and can't understand what anyone is saying. So he is following us in the hope that something good will happen." Obi-Wan said. "A leap of faith, if you will."

"If you say so, sir." Rex said as they all disembarked.

"I don't believe this." Obi-Wan sighed as he saw Senator Padma Amidala waiting for them in front of the entrance to the Senate building.

"Master Jedi, Padawan Ahsoka, it is good to see you have all comeback safely yet again." Padma said as she walked up to them. She was well dressed as she always was whenever she was around the Senate. Looking more like a doll in her green and purple dress with her long brown hair done up in one of the odd hair styles that was popular at the senate around that time of the year. Most people would find it hard to believe that she was same person as the Padma Amidala who when straight to the front line to do her own investigating and with a gun to help with the more fast passed negotiations.

"It is good to see you as well, Senator Amidala." Anakin said trying to keep his emotions to himself so that his old master didn't sense them, something he probably didn't need to worry about with Spooks's confusion and curiosity that the large shining towers and flying cars overwhelming any other emotions that might have been sensed. Anakin's love for the senator would have been drowned out like someone whistling in the middle of a bomb field.

Padma smiled and nodded at Anakin as the Jedi master bowed to her. But then her eyes turned to the boy standing behind him. "Is this the one you mentioned when you called me? He doesn't look like he could fight against Count Dooku on even terms. Didn't you say he was stabbed?"

"Anakin, you what part about 'top secret' do you not understand?" Obi-Wan sighed as he face-palmed.

"The part where you waited to tell me that until 'after' I had already talked to Padma." Anakin countered.

"You do realize this means she is going to insist to be let into the meeting about what to do with him." Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"Thank you for the invitation, Master Kenobi. I think I will." Padma said with she crafty smile causing Obi-Wan to groan. Things were just not going his way this week.

"Come on Master, what harm could there be in letting her attend?" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan thought about the multitude of things that could go wrong but he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop the stubborn Senator. Better to have her there than have her starting some kind of petition for increased transparency among the Jedi Order when they act as a military force. "Fine you can join us. But if anyone asks this is all Anakin's fault."

"Hey?" Anakin said in a fake defensive manner.

"Its decided then, I'm looking forward to it." Padma said turning towards Spooks who seemed to finally notice she was looking at him.

Considering the way she was dressed and the respect being shown towards her, he also bowed saying, "_Phantom, at your service._"

Padma looked a bit confused. "3PO, what did he say?" Padma asked the golden protocol droid.

"Oh, this is quite embarrassing, but he didn't use one of the six million languages in my database. I am sorry." The robot apologized.

"Really?" Padma said, even more curious.

"Maybe we should all get moving. We shouldn't keep the Jedi Council and the Chancellor waiting." Ahsoka said before she walked on ahead of them.

"Oh... the honorable Chancellor is going to be there?.. Great." Padma sighed as they all started moving. It was time for the Jedi to decide on a course of action. Hopefully nothing bad would come of it.

* * *

"_Wow, never seen this many wrinkles in one place before._" Danny said as he looked about the circular room at the faces of very serious people who all seemed to be judging him. Not even half of them were human, though they all had a rather humanoid shape about them. It wasn't even that they seemed all that old. They just were covered in lines of wear, even the man who had brought him there, who Danny believed to only be around twenty had several wrinkles. "_Someone really needs to introduce you guys to moisturizer. And you, man you'd need a crane to help with the face lift._" He mumbled to himself as he looked at one of the people who was standing in the corner. He was a ordinary looking old man with a really long nose and gray hair. But the guy had huge wrinkles. "_You could carry milk jugs in the bags under those eyes._"

Danny wasn't bothering to be polite. Since no one could understand him anyways. Besides, wise cracking made him feel more at ease with his situation. Especially since the old man was standing with a dude with dark blue skin, a pair of massive black horns and was holding a spear. Though it wasn't like it was the only weapon in the room. Almost everyone had one of those boxes that the energy swords came from. So if things did go south, Danny would have to run and fast.

"So this is the boy that you spoke of?" The wrinkly man in the cloak said as he stared at Danny with a smile that made Danny worried in more ways than one. "It is almost hard to imagine that he could fight against someone as dangerous as Dooku."

"_Wow buddy, I don't know what your saying, but I sure hope there are laws against it in this... galaxy._" Danny said taking as step away from the man.

"Hm, do we know what language he is speaking?" The man asked.

"Chancellor, we have cross referenced his words against every known record in the Jedi archives. But we don't have a match." One of the two man from the ride over said, the one that was dressed in all white armor and had impressive facial hair.

"Well then, he is useless to us. Pity." The man said with a disappointed look that made Danny feel a lot more comfortable.

"With all do respect Chancellor, you are talking about an intelligent being. Try to remember that not everything exists for the purpose of war." The woman from the landing pad said, seeming cross about something.

"I understand that Senator, but how can he function in our society if we cannot communicate with him?" The man said his eyes drooping.

A small green creature who looked a bit like a toad spoke up from the center of the ring of chairs. "Then teach him, we must. Through the Force, it can be done."

"I wouldn't do that!" The white armored man started to say in a bit of a panic. But it was too late, the toad like man had raised one hand and closed his eyes in concentration.

Danny felt it, something trying to move around in side of his head. His eyes widened and he raised his own hand, firing a burst of green light that went straight past the toad like being and smashed the window behind him. Danny jumped back as all of the people jumped from their chairs and began to draw their energy swords, each one was green or blue, though they were of varying lengths and the hands were of many shapes.

"_Stay out of my head!_" Danny shouted, calling on a ring of light that passed over him, transforming him into his ghost form before setting his hands a light with green fire. The energy sword wielding warriors looked as if they were about to move in until the girl from the ship stepped in the way, holding out her arms to stop them.

"Wait, he isn't dangerous. He just scared of mind tricks." The girl said.

"Padawan, surely you don't believe that? The disturbance he creates can only be of the dark side." One of the older females with lime green skin said as she head her laser sword towards Danny.

"No. Right, Padawan Tono is." The toad like being said as he calmly hoped down off his flouting chair and walked towards Danny and the girl. "Out of fear, his reaction came. But we must not also react out of fear. Down that path, much darkness lies." He waved down the others who slowly put away their swords. "Through the force, let our intentions be felt. Harm, we do not mean."

Danny looked straight down at the small beings who looked up at him with a hard to read expression. The was no condemning or judgment in his eyes, none of the fear that Danny was so used to seeing from everyone that looked at him while he was in his more ghostly form. Even though he couldn't feel anyone moving around inside of his head, those eyes seemed to gaze straight through him.

He felt an arm on one of his shoulders and turned his head to see the girl giving him a node of encouragement. He could feel that they didn't mean him harm, but was this also just a mind trick? Had his emotions already been compromised? He stared into the girls bright blue eyes. "We just want to help you." She said calmly.

Danny heisted, but in the end he nodded and lowered his hands, the fire went out and he let himself be turned back into his human form. He might have been scared, but he had no were else to go. It was time for one final leap of faith.

The toad nodded and moved his hand calmly through the air in front of him. Words and meanings pushed themselves through Danny's mind as he pulled his eyes closed, resisting the urge to shut it all out. It was minutes before the process ended and the feeling passed.

"Understand us, you should." The toad said and Danny was surprised to find that he could understand what he was saying. "If you would, tell us you name, hm?"

"I'm... my name is..." Danny struggled, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. But he eventually finished. "Danny Phantom."

* * *

"Phantom?" Mace Windu said with a frown, then again, it always looked like he was frowning. The Jedi master had dark skin and eyes, but no hair. He was sitting again, like many of the Jedi masters as they stared at the boy in front of them. "We would like to ask you a few questions. I know you maybe confused by what is going on around you..."

"_Understatement of the century._" Danny mumbled as he looked about himself again, switching back to his own language.

"But we would still like you to answer to the best of your abilities." Windu finished. "First, how did you get to that abandoned planet, and how long were you there?"

"I... I lost... lost a fight... against a... god?" Danny stammered, still trying to fit the words together to make sentences. "He had... caused the deaths... of my family... of my friends. I wanted to... stop him. I wanted to kill him. But I lost. And so he banished me." The Jedi looked around at each other, rather confused by this. Simply saying that something was a god usually meant that he was from a planet with lower levels of technology, leading him to believe that an alien with more technology was a god. "I was... probably only there of a... cycle or two."

"Did your home planet have intergalactic travel?" Another Jedi asked. Danny frowned and shook his head.

"Can you tell us why you fought against Count Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked the boy.

"Who?" Danny asked confused.

"The man from the abandoned planet. The one with the red lightsaber." Obi-Wan said, showing his own lightsaber.

"Oh... They were going to... kill your friend..." Danny said pointing towards Ahsoka. "I couldn't just stand by... I couldn't do nothing. Only a monster... would have just let her die... when it could fight."

"Tell me, do you think you could have defeaten Count Dooku?" Chancellor Papanoida asked the boy with a smile. "Could you defeat him now?"

"He surprised me... I don't know all that he can do... and I don't know what he has done. I know him better now... But he know...s me better as well." Danny said slowly. "I maybe... but I don't know for sure."

"Can you tell us what your intentions are?" Windu asked as bluntly as possible.

"Intentions? I don't have intentions." Danny said simply. "I don't have anything left. I don't know what to do." Danny said, starting to get the hang of the language.

The Jedi masters exchanged glances and nodded. "I believe that you should probably rest. Being taught through a Jedi mind trick is mental tiring." Windu said, turning to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Master Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka, could you two lead him to an open room?"

"Understood. Come on Spooks." Anakin said as he walked towards the door.

"Spooks?" Danny asked, raising a inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sorry, we already nicknamed you." Ahsoka said as she followed her master. Danny shrugged at the accuracy of the name before following the two out. Leaving the Jedi to disguise what to do. He didn't realize that his life was now in their hands.

"I have never seen powers like the ones that child had just used." The Chancellor said calmly. "It was most interesting."

"Whatever it is has grounds within the Force, which is the reason he causes such a disturbance in it. But there is something different. Something more that I cannot place." Windu said, scratching his chin.

"I have never seen anything like it either. He can also turn invisible and pass through solid objects, and according to Padawan Tono's report, he can throw electricity as well." Obi-Wan reported. There was some murmuring around the council seats. Force lightning was frowned upon as a method that induces fear and pain. Though not strictly forbidden, it was not something that was taught and definitely had roots in the Dark Side of the Force.

"Seen these powers before, I have." Yoda said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Similar to the Dathomir Magic of the Witches of Dathomir, it is. Strange liquids that produce green light and mist, there is. Use in their spells, the Nightsisters do. Give strength, flight, and invisibility, it can. Water of Life, they call it. Though life is not its nature."

"Are you suggesting that he is from Dathomir?" Obi-Wan said with a frown. "Sorry, Master Yoda, but I do not see any spikes growing out of his head. He looks like an ordinary human child, for the most part anyways."

"Perhaps there is another place in the galaxy were this 'Water of Life' can be found." Plo Koon suggested simply. "The galaxy is a wide place. We can not pretend that we know all its secrets."

"True, that be. But decide what to do with the boy, we now must." Yoda said nodding calmly. "The potential to become powerful, he has."

"The boy seems like the perfect spy." The Chancellor said, getting the attention of some of the Jedi, most of whom looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"With all do respect Chancellor, the boy has no training. It would be very ill advised for us to place him on the lines in a war." Windu said, sounding a little worried that the Chancellor might order them to do it anyways.

"Then he must be trained. Apprentice him to one of your Jedi and see that he is ready for combat." The Chancellor said simply. The Jedi tried for almost an hour to convince the Chancellor that it was a bad idea, but he would not listen. So after the meeting had expired and the Chancellor left they were stuck trying to discide how they would carry out this order.

"He is far too old to be starting Jedi training. And he is already to close to the Dark Side for our Orders liking." Plo Koon said as he crossed his arms.

"But he is also do dangerous to allow to go untrained or to simply let walk free." Windu said with a sigh. "And we have already been ordered to make a soldier out of him."

"Well no use moping about it now. We will have to decide who among us with be responsible to babysitting the boy." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, and I think he should go to the one of us with the most experience." Plo Koon nodded. "So I am glad you are so in favor of it, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's face dropped. "Wait, what!? But I just got rid of my last Padawan. And we all know how Anakin turned out."

"True. The most experience with late entries, Master Kenobi is. Similar this case it to young Skywalker's." Yoda said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, good luck with your new Padawan, Master Kenobi. I'm sure Skywalker will assist you in 'babysitting' him." Windu said with a smile.

Obi-Wan groaned as he realized they weren't giving him a choice in the matter. "Why me?"


	3. Up for adoption

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan practically growled as he moved through the grand halls of the Jedi Temple, searching for his Padawan. It had been two months by Coruscant's calendar and Danny was already starting to test the Jedi Master's patients.

His difficulties with their language lasted for about four hours after Master Yoda's Force teaching method, and Obi-Wan was starting to wish they could go back to that time. The boy had gone from struggling to string the words together, to gaining confidence, to being a smart ass before Obi-Wan could even realize what was happening.

Obi-Wan paused as he heard large amounts of laughter coming from the nursing wing of the temple, were all the Force sensitive children were being raised. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he walked over to the room in question and opened the door to see Danny play sword fighting with three of the younger children, each of them holding a wooden stick.

Danny let one of them hit him and then went into an over dramatic show. "Oh no! I the great Darth Poop have been defeated by the brave Jedi!" He said as he fell to the ground, before joining the children in laughing.

"Danny..." Obi-Wan said. The children gasped as they saw him.

"Uh oh." Danny mumbled before jumping off the ground and dashing out the door on the far side of the room, Obi-Wan on his heels. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the fact that the children were cheering his student on. The boy was a horrible role-model.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner and saw Danny running down the hall away from him. So Obi-Wan called on the Force and lifted the boy off the ground and pulled him back towards him as the boy pretended to struggle against him, as if he couldn't just use his own abilities to break free.

After he had been brought back to his scowling master he gave a huge smile. "Hey Ben... how's it hanging?" Danny said, making a pun about him still being held in the air.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow twitched. The boy openly refused to call any of the Jedi 'Master', other than Yoda and surprisingly enough Skywalker from time to time. When Obi-Wan tried to insist, he stopped calling him by his name as well, only calling him 'Ben' or 'Old Ben One', which really got on the Jedi Master's nerves. After all, he was only in his thirties, he wasn't old.

"You're supposed to be meditating with Master Windu." Obi-Wan said, frowning at his Padawan of sorts.

"Well I was... but then I got bored." Danny said, sounding rather childish.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Spooks?" Danny looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder to see Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I see the two of you are getting along swimmingly, as usual." Ahsoka said sarcastically as she looked up at Danny.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, you're back!" Danny said with a grin, breaking free of Obi-Wan's Force hold on him to run up to the two. "How long are you two going to be here this time?" Danny asked. Most of the Jedi Masters spent a majority of their time out on missions. But even when Obi-Wan went off on one of these missions, Danny was still stuck at the temple.

"Well, I'm going to be going back to the front tomorrow, but Snips is going to be around for a bit longer." Anakin said, glancing down at his Padawan who looked a bit upset about that fact. "She's going to be spending some time on guard duty so that she can reflect on the importance of following the chain of command."

"Oh my, Ahsoka disobeyed orders in the field? What will happen next? Maybe the sun will rise tomorrow morning." Danny said dramatically.

"Or maybe you might sneak out of meditation." Ahsoka shot back.

"Like that ever happens." Danny said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Could you please take this more seriously?" Obi-Wan said his eyebrow still twitching. "Honestly, you're even worse than Anakin was. You might even be worse than he currently is."

"Oh come on now, I made Jedi, didn't I?" Anakin said, faking being offended. "Just tell Master Windu that we'll take him with us for our meditation."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose that's all I can do. He doesn't listen to anyone but you and Master Yoda." Obi-Wan admitted before turning to leave. "Just try to talk some sense into him. Hopefully before I lose all my hair." The older Jedi walked off leaving his former student with the two young ones.

"You're still having authority problems?" Ahsoka said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to call them Master, when none of them even want me here." Danny said a little bitter. Danny wasn't stupid, he realized that all of the Jedi Masters saw him as a chore or a threat, with the exception of Yoda and Anakin. It was the reason why he had actually taken a liking to them. Though Yoda's constant warnings against falling to the 'Dark Side' were rather annoying, he at least treated Danny as a person, and not a ticking time bomb.

Anakin shook his head and gestured towards the hall so that the two children followed him. "You could at least try to pretend that you agree with them, like my Master does." Ahsoka said, Anakin didn't make any attempt to deny that statement.

"I'll do that, as soon at they start to pretend like they don't hate me." Danny said but then grin. "Besides, it is fun to mess with them."

"Well, as long as you're having fun." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

"Spooks, it isn't that they hate you, they just don't know what to do with you." Anakin said. "The Jedi order is heavily founded on tradition, so when something new happens that requires a new approach, it is very difficult for them to adjust. It was the same for me when I first got here. But if you keep this up, they aren't going to warm up to you any time soon."

"That's alright. I just have to wait for them to all grow to old to continue and the next generation to take over." Danny said puffing out his chest. "I'm pretty popular with the kids." Ahsoka openly laughed at that plan. Danny liked the sound, joy and laugher was something that may of the Jedi seemed to have forgotten how to do. He was tired of their calm collective manners. They seemed more like robots than living people. It was the reason he constantly went back to the kids, because they had life in them, emotions. "Maybe after that, I'll be able to finally go out into the field and help." Danny added.

The Jedi were supposed to be keepers of the peace, fighting to prevent or contain destruction in order to minimize casualties. Something that Danny was whole heartedly on board for. But despite his willingness and his power, the Jedi Council would not let him help.

"We'll I think it will be a long time before any of them retire. No mater how they look, they are all quite young. And Master Yoda will more than likely still out live of all." Anakin said with his own chuckle. "But if you really want to get out of this temple, then you are going to have to prove yourself to them."

"Well how am I supposed to prove myself if I never get the chance to do anything!?" Danny said in a exasperated manner. "All I do around here is sit on my butt and 'meditate' all day. I'm starting to wonder if they aren't hoping my rear end won't become fused to those cushions we sit on."

"Hm, I see your point." Anakin said before looking over at his own Padawan. "How about you help Snips with her guard duty for the next few days. That way she can have some company, you can have something to do that might lead to more assignments, and when the assassins show up like they always do, you two can watch each others backs."

"I just love how you assume that assassins are going to show up." Ahsoka said crossing her arms.

"Just because it is the more secure place in the galaxy, doesn't mean you won't find a way to attract assassins to it." Anakin teased.

"I guess I do take after my Master." Ahsoka teased back as they entered one of the many meditation rooms.

"Well, if it means I don't have to be babysat for a weekend, then I'm up for it." Danny said more than willing to do anything that would get him out of the company of the stiffs from the Jedi council. It would be a lot more fun to be doing patrols with Ahsoka, listening to her talk about the various beings and civilizations she had seen out on the front line of the conflict.

Though he wasn't about to hold out hope that the temple library was going to be attacked by some kind of assassin. I mean, what are the odds of that happening.

* * *

**Kind of dropped the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Come on Master, just take him with you when you head back to the front lines." Anakin had been trying to get Obi-Wan to do it for months, but this time he managed to start up the conversation with just Master Yoda present, while the three were in the central information tower of the Jedi Temple. Anakin hoped that the elder would be on his side. Though it could easily turn against him.

"No Anakin. He hasn't finished his training. He's undisciplined." Obi-Wan said, making excuses. "Now how about we get back too..."

"What training!? You haven't done anything but make him meditate all day!" Anakin shouted, getting more and more frustrated at his old master's attempts to dodge the conversation. "What are you so afraid of!?"

Master Kenobi paused, the word his former apprentice used hung in the air as a short silence drew out in the room. 'Afraid'. It was true, the majority of the Jedi Council was afraid of the boy. Afraid, because they could sense the darkness that dwelled within him; the pain, the hatred, the sadness. They could feel it all coiling around inside of him, waiting to strike. And his power was far greater than their own.

"I... I think that taking him into the Jedi temple... to believe that we would be able to train him to be ready for battle was foolish." Obi-Wan admitted after a few seconds. "I fear that if he becomes apart of this war, he will be unable to handle the stress and he will be drawn to the dark side. He has already been marked by it. Surely you can feel that much. We should have sent him away to one of the neutral planets. Hoped that he would just remain uninvolved."

"He doesn't want to be out of the way. He want's to help. He wants to save people's lives. But instead he is locked up here like a prisoner with people who believe he is some kind of monster. He might not be intoned enough with the force to feel our emotions, but he is smart enough to realize what people think about him." Anakin said before looking to Yoda for help.

"I dilemma we find ourselves in." Master Yoda nodded. "We keep him here because we are afraid of what might accrue if he is exposed to more darkness. But because we keep him here, he is forced to dwell on the fear and mistrust that surround him, which itself leads to the darkness." Yoda shook his head sadly. "Handling this all wrong, we are."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, hoping that it would lead towards his side of the argument.

"A Jedi meditates to intone themselves with the Force, and to strength their minds against the dark side. But touched by the dark side, Danny has already has. Too late is it to place more guards on the walls when the enemy is already through the gates." Yoda said in his sagely manner. His eyes closed and he breathed heavily. "All of our training methods for young Padawans, useless in the situation they be."

"All the more reason we should get him away from the war." Obi-Wan protested. "He cannot shield himself against the darkness. We can't let him be exposed any more than he already has been."

Yoda looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Tell me, Master Kenobi, what is it you sense from the boy?"

Obi-Wan's lip twitched as the thought about it. "Sadness, fear, angering... bitterness."

"Wonder why..." Anakin mumbled to the last one that his former master had offered, though he couldn't deny that those emotions existed within Danny.

"Yes. And what about you, Skywalker?" Yoda asked, looking to Anakin for his opinion.

"Though everything Obi-Wan said is true, I can sense a great deal of hope, kindness, resolve and... regret." Anakin put forward.

"Yes. Yes." Yoda nodded as if he was a teacher congratulating a student for a correct answer. "Rooted inside of him, both darkness and light are. The only question is, which one will win? Right now he is in a limbo, caught between the two powers. Fueled by both, he is, and powerful, he is. But there is still time for him to choose which side he will stand by. The fate of the entire galaxy may rest upon his choice."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I know." He said simply. "That is why I am so afraid for him. I do not hate the boy. I just don't want him to have to be the one. No one should have to carry a burden like that alone."

"Then help him carry it, we must. Guide him we shall, and through our teachings, may he the light, he find." The elder master chuckled. A small moment passed and the old master's eyes closed, a frown passing over his face. "I sense a disturbance in the force. Deception is coming towards us. And enemy within the Temple, there is."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, glad for the change of subject.

"Yes. Feel it I do." Yoda said with a nod.

"I'll go alert the guards on duty. More than likely they are after the data on our war time operations that the tower holds." Obi-Wan said before leaving the room.

Anakin was making to follow him when Yoda called him back. "A moment, Skywalker." Yoda said, calling the young Jedi back. "Personally you take this matter with Phantom, yes?"

Anakin looked inside of himself, he knew what Yoda had just said to be true. "Master, just because I have personal feeling about this, doesn't mean that I'm not right." Anakin said. "You've seen him playing around with the children. You know that he sneaks out of the Temple every chance he gets to go play hero down in the city slums. He wants so badly to help people, and for people to not look at him like he is some freak on display."

"See yourself in him, you do." Yoda said looking up into Anakin's eyes. Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "In so many ways, we failed you as well." Yoda said, shocking Anakin as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You never failed me, Master Yoda." Anakin said quickly.

Yoda shook his head. "When you first came to the temple, you were separated. Sure of how to react to your presence, we were not. Against our teachers, it was. Focused on the ill, we did, and because of that, you suffered." Yoda sighed. "Punish you we did, for our own shortcomings. Sorry, I am."

"You don't need to apologize." Anakin said, though he was touched by the gesture. "I just hope there is still time for Spooks to heal."

* * *

The Jedi Temple Library.

A huge structure that contains knowledge on every historical event on every known world in the entire galaxy. Shelves that reach up nearly a hundred feet and spreed across enough space to fit an entire squadron of fighter jets in it.

The entire place had a grand and noble feel to it.

Or at least it would have, if it wasn't for the laughter that echoed through the building.

"Oh it gets better. The thug starts saying that he wasn't robbing them and that he was just trying to give them a reward for being the hundredth couple to walk down the alley that day." Danny was laughing as he told Ahsoka one of his many funny stories from when he was heroing. "So the guy pulls out his own wallet and gives it to the couple before running away!"

"And you just run into this stuff on your 'walks'?" Ahsoka tried to hold back her giggles as the two of them walked through the halls of the library, keeping an eye out for 'trouble'.

"You just need to know were to look. Its like bug hunting except... actually it is exactly like bug hunting." Danny joked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I would rather be doing that than this right now." She said gesturing around her. "Why do we bother guarding these things? Most of it is public information. Except the Holocrons, but those are behind a blast door that only a Jedi can open." She said, nodding towards a special security door in the corner of the library that housed a special mechanism that could only be opened through use of the Force. "And who would be dumb enough to try to sneak into the Jedi Temple anyways? This place is crawling with Jedi Masters who would sense them in a heartbeat."

"Just be glad that you are only here on punishment leave. I'm here everyday." Danny said as he looked up at the plain white ceiling. Just like the rest of the Temple, it was boring. Alright maybe that isn't true, the Temple did house a hanger that he could go to and look at all of the cool space ships if he wanted, he just had to make sure not to be caught while running off there.

"But you still sneak out to the inner city slums every chance you get, huh. I hear something happened to the Red Suns gang a few days back." Ahsoka said, giving Danny a sideways smile. The gang none as the Red Suns had been completely totaled in the course of a few hours, left to the police after an anonymous call had been placed at the station.

"I wonder who could have done that." Danny said, hardly bothering to fain innocence as his smile light up his face at the memory. But the smile did last long. "I know that I can save dozens of people by helping fight the drug cartels and gangs, but if I was out there, helping protest the planets that can't protect themselves. I could save millions, maybe even billions of lives. But I'm stuck here because all of the 'masters' are afraid of me."

"Danny, they aren't afraid of you." Ahsoka said as she saw her friend's shoulder sag.

"Oh really?" Danny said turning towards the entrance were Jedi Master Ord Enisence was entering the building. His bold green head with what looked like several pairs of upper lips taking the place of his nose gave his race an odd look though Ahsoka knew he was actually very kind. "Just watch." Danny walked straight over to Ord and gave him a smile, forcing his own emotions to be positive in order to not give the Jedi any reason to be uncomfortable. "Master Enisence. Its good to see that you've returned safely." Danny said, being all smiles. "Is there anything you need help with? You know I've got plenty of free time."

The Jedi Master nearly jumped out of his skin. "No... that is quite alright. I... I can handle things on my own thank you." He said before moving quickly past Danny without looking back, a slight shake in his step. Ahsoka could feel the nervous apprehension coming from the man as he moved for the computer section of the library.

"Ouch." Ahsoka said. She hadn't realized that it was that bad.

"Most of them are like that, if less obvious." Danny said, his mood becoming a little more melodically after the short exchange. "All I want is a chance. Is that too much to ask."

"Danny, my Master and Master Yoda are talking to Master Kenobi right now. I'm sure that they can convince him to take you out to the field." Ahsoka said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I won't hold my breath." Danny said with a sigh.

Ahsoka was trying to think of something to say when her communicator when off. "Ahsoka, are you there?" Obi-Wan's voice asked from the other side.

"Master Kenobi, we were just talking about you." Ahsoka said, hoping that her Master had talked some sense into the older Jedi. But that idea was shot down fast.

"Master Yoda believes that someone is invading the Jedi Temple. Be on guard." Kenobi said before ending transmission.

Ahsoka's mouth twitched as she pushed down her own disappointment. "Well, at least today won't be dull."

* * *

**Watched the newer Star Wars movie today. Have to say it is my favorite out of the movies, but considering my opinion of the old movies was low, you can interpret that any way you want. At least these guys knew a bit more about acting.**

**Thought I would write another little piece for this in honor of the movie, though I didn't put that much time into it, so oh well.**


End file.
